Regreso al Pasado
by Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale
Summary: Que pasaría si Edward y Bella no hubieran tenido solo una hija sino tres? y si estos vuelven al Chicago de 1918? que harán Edward y Bella para que vuelvan a su tiempo?
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de S. Meyer la trama si es mía.

* * *

** Prefacio**

Esto no puede estar pasando lo que empezó como un tiempo de los niños con mi madre se convirtió en un terrible enredo con personas del pasado se lo dije a Edward no era buena idea dejar a los niños con René pero no el deseaba tener un tiempo a solas como si no fuera suficiente con el tiempo que pasan Reneesme, Marc y Elizabeth con sus hermanos y padres.

Y en lugar de pensar en Charlie que es más responsable él tiene que pensar en mi madre como primera opción.

Y ahora nos encontrábamos buscando a tres niños mitad vampiros por todo el Chicago de 1918…

-¡BELLA! –en ese momento el grito de unos Edwards uno con ojos verdes y el otro con los ojos dorados me saco de mi ensoñación- Es siempre así? -pregunta el Edward del pasado.

-Mmm si tiende a perderse en sus pensamientos muy a menudo- responde el mi querido esposo nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡Oigan!- les llame-dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí mejor ayúdenme a buscar a los niños.

-¡Si mi capitán!-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo no me quedo de otra que rodar los ojos.

Tenían que ser un Edward del pasado y el otro del futuro.


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de crepuscúlo no me pertenecen todos son de S. Meyer Solo Marc y Lizzie son de mi invención la historia es toda mía.**

Capitulo1: Mi Vida

-Marc, Nessie, Lizzie hora de irnos- llame a mis tres hijos para que se apresuraran.

Voy a hacerles un pequeño resumen de mi vida aunque creo que muchos ya se la saben.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Cullen antes Swan aunque nunca me ha gustado mi nombre es demasiado formal prefiero Bella aunque así me llaman mis amigos y familia.

Bueno siguiendo con el tema nací en Forks, Washington el pueblo más frío de Estados Unidos mis padres René Dwyer y Charlie Swan ellos se divorciaron cuando yo era una bebé de 3 meses de edad desde ese momento me fui a vivir con mi madre a Phoenix, Arizona ya que a ella no le agradaba el frío de Forks y Charlie no deseaba irse del pueblo que lo vio crecer eso los llevo al divorcio con tan solo 3 meses de matrimonio.

Con forme iba creciendo fui haciéndome una persona madura en el cuerpo de una niña ya que aunque ame a mi madre ella no es la persona más madura ni responsable que conozco desde pequeña aprendí a cocinar ya que mi madre era muy mala en la cocina con solo decir que no podía calentar agua porque se le quemaba creo que se hacen una idea así que tuve que aprender a cocinar para sobrevivir las dos.

Todos los veranos iban a Forks dos semanas hasta que cumplí los 14 y no quise volver así que mi padre era el que me iba a visitar todos los veranos a Phoenix.

Cuando cumplí los 17 años mi madre se volvió a casar con Phil Dwyer él es un buen hombre y le da un poco de estabilidad a mi madre eso me llevo a tomar la decisión de mudarme a Forks con mi padre para darle más privacidad a los recién casados y aunque al principio lo hice por obligación creo que á sido la mejor decisión de todas ya que esta me llevo a conocer al amor de mi vida: Edward Cullen.

Desde que lo vi en la cafetería del Instituto quede enamorada de él aunque al principio creí que él me odiaba al conocer su secreto todo se hiso más claro.

Cuando me abandono por mi fatídico 18 cumpleaños fue el momento más duro de mi vida pero gracias al Cielo logre salvarlo de una muerte segura.

Con el paso del tiempo fui olvidando todo lo que sufrí ya que todo lo que él me daba era alegría cuando me propuso matrimonio a cambio de cumplir lo que yo quería que era tener relaciones con él y hacerme una vampira como él me mostré renuente aunque al final acepte no solo por cumplir mis deseos sino porque lo amo y quería pasar toda la eternidad junto a él.

El día de nuestra boda fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida pero a la vez estuvo empañado por el sufrimiento de la despedida con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black.

-En que piensas amor?- me dijo una voz aterciopelada al oído que me erizo la piel por completo.

-En lo feliz que soy con pasar la eternidad con el amor de mi vida- me di la vuelta para acercarlo a mí y robarle un beso.

-Te Amo- dijo cuándo nuestros labios iban a chocar hasta que una aterciopelada voz como la de su padre nos interrumpió.

-Iugh es verdad lo que dice el tío Emmet ustedes parecen pegados con goma- y ahí termino el momento gracias a mi querido hijo nótese el sarcasmo Marc.

-Vamos a ver si me dices lo mismo dentro de unos años- le dijo su padre.

-Vaaa yo nunca me voy a enamorar- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si claro todos dicen lo mismo- contribuyo su hermana mayor Nessie-y al final terminan más tontos de amor de lo que son.

-Ash son imposibles no era que nos cogía tarde- dijo todo enfurruñado.

-Diablos si nos dejara el avión- dije de pronto acordándome hacia dónde íbamos- ¡LIZZIE CARIÑO CORRE!-le grite a mi pequeña princesa.

En eso se oyeron unos pies corriendo y de pronto una mata de pelo castaño cayó sobre Edward.

-Estoy lista mami-dijo mi pequeña desde los brazos de su padre-

-Muy bien todos al auto que perderemos el avión- les ordene.

-Bien- contestaron al unísono.

Se preguntaran: como puede tener 3 hijos si es una vampira? Bien se los voy a explicar cuando estábamos en la luna de miel quede embarazada de Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan hasta llegaron a pensar que yo había engañado a Edward nadie lo podía creer pero era real al principio Edward no quería que naciera ya que mi vida corría peligro pero al final lo convencí de que no iba a pasar nada cuando Nessie nació Edward quedo envuelto en su pequeño dedito y desde entonces es la princesa de papá.

Nessie tiene el pelo cobrizo como su padre piel blanca como la porcelana pero en sus mejillas siempre hay un pequeño rubor sus ojos de color café como los tenía yo cuando humana.

Uno de mis poderes es el de poder traer recuerdos del pasado al presente y que la persona que este con migo también lo viva.

Gracias a este poder un año después de Reneesme llego Marc Anthony Cullen Swan y Elizabeth Marie Cullen Swan ya que mientras Edward y yo hacíamos el amor reviví nuestra luna de miel asique según Carlisle así llego Marc y lo mismo pasó con Lizzie 5 meses después.

Los embarazos con Marc y Lizzie no fueron tan complicados como con Nessie pero los partos si fueron dolorosos aun así los volvería a vivir con tal de tenerlos entre mis brazos.

Marc es un pequeño clon de Edward con pelo cobrizo ojos verde esmeralda como cuando era humano y se nota que cuando crezca será igual de bello que su padre.

Lizzie tiene el cabello café como el mío ojos del mismo color y una capacidad de sonrojarse increíble todos dicen que así como Marc es el clon de Edward Lizzie en el mío.

Lizzie es la pequeña consentida de papá ya que según él le recuerda a mi cuando era humana.

Pero en este momento estamos emprendiendo el viaje hacia Phoenix a casa de mi madre ya que según Edward debería pasar tiempo con su abuela y nosotros tomarnos unas vacaciones solos nosotros dos.

-Listos familia?- pregunto Edward.

-SIII!- gritaron todos

-Te amo- le dije a mi esposo.

-Y yo a ti amor yo a ti

No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que este viaje será una nueva aventura para nuestra familia.


	3. Chapter 3: Mal Presentimiento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de S. Meyer la trama si es mía. **

* * *

Capitulo 2: **Mal presentimiento**

Acabamos de llegar al Aeropuerto de Jacksonville en Florida estamos esperando a recoger nuestro equipaje cuando mi pequeña Lizzie me hace una pregunta.

-Mami cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos con la Abu René?

-Una semana cariño- le dije

-Y porque debemos quedarnos con la Abu René mami?

-Porque papi y yo debemos hacer cosas de grandes cariño-le respondí

-Y que cosas de grandes mami?

Uf odio estas edades donde preguntan el porqué de todo.

-Pu...Pues mmm- diablos como le explicas a una niña de 5 meses con la inteligencia y el cuerpo de una de 5 años que es lo que vas a hacer con su papi sin traumarla- eeee vamos a hacer compras si eso compras-

-oooh-me dijo haciendo una graciosa ´´O´´ con su boquita- Y porque no podemos ir nosotros mami?

-Pueess- en eso vi a mi madre agitando la mano- mira cariño es la Abu René-

-ABU!- dieron un grito mis tres hijos apenas la vieron

-NIÑOS NO CORRAN!- les advertí pero igual no me hicieron caso.

-Mmm haci que nos vamos a ir de compras toda le semana eeee- me dijo una sensual voz al oído-yo pensé que íbamos a hacer algo mm no se más divertido.

-Tú lo has dicho íbamos porque si sigues haciendo eso creo que mejor vamos de compras como castigo- le respondí

-oh vamos amor tu no le vas a hacer eso a tu esposito lindo, hermoso, y precioso verdad bebé- me dijo Edward

-Buueno si mi ´´esposito´´ sigue con estos brotes de humildad las probabilidades se hacen mayores- le respondí

-Vamos mi vida los dos sabemos que lo soy además de que estoy casado con la mujer más sexy de todo el mundo tu no me puedes privar de disfrutarte un rato amor-

-y quien dice que no? Tú? No me hagas reír- le respondí aunque los dos sabíamos que no iba a ser capaz de cumplir mi amenaza.

-Si yo porque sé que tú me deseas igual que yo a ti-

-Bueno está bien si pero porque tenemos que dejar a los niños con René? tengo un mal presentimiento al dejarlos con ella-le dije preocupada por este presentimiento que he estado sintiendo desde hace un rato

-MI vida los niños estarán bien además recuerda que René nos rogó que la dejáramos pasar un tiempo con los niño-me dijo dándome un beso en la frente para tranquilizarme-además voy a estar en contacto con Marc para saber que estén bien siempre.

-Está bien amor voy a tratar de calmarme- y la verdad es que esta conversación me calmo un poco.

-Así me gusta amor te amo- me dio un rápido beso y me dijo- vamos amor que nos están esperando.

-También te amo vamos-

Nos fuimos tomados de la mano hacia donde se encontraban mi madre e hijos hablando de todo lo que querían hacer en la semana.

-…y podemos ir a la playa?-le preguntaba mi hijo.

-Claro que si cariño vamos a hacer todo lo que ustedes quieran- le contesto mi madre.

-Si claro eso dijo la última vez- le susurro Nessie a Lizzie-y al final ella se sentaba a ver telenovelas mientras Phil iba a trabajar y nosotros estábamos muy aburríamos.

-Y porque yo no estaba Nessie?-

-En esos días mamá estaba embarazada y estabas a punto de nacer los tíos también vinieron con nosotros y dejaron a mamá con papá y la tía Rosalie

Mis pequeñas hablaban de la última vez que estuvieron de paseo con mamá en esos tiempos yo estaba embarazada de Lizzie y no queríamos que Marc o Nessie estuvieran el día del parto.

Al final como ahora René les prometió llevarlos a todos lados y al final se quedaron encerrados en casa.

Esos días no estaba tan preocupada ya que toda la familia se vino a Jacksonville pero en esta ocasión todas las parejas andaban de luna de miel: Rosalie y Emmet andaban en un crucero por el caribe, Alice y Jasper andaban paseando por toda Europa, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a Isla Esme para estar solos.

Mientras mi querido esposo y yo nos íbamos hacia Miami ya se, ya sé porque Miami si no se pude salir a la luz del día ese fue el único destino que acepte ya que estaba a 5 horas de Jacksonville.

Pero bueno en este momento no estábamos despidiendo de los niños los iba a extrañar montones aunque solo fuera una semana.

-Pórtense bien con la abuela si niños-les decía mi esposo a los niños.

-SI papá-la respondieron a coro

-No molesten a la abuela si están aburridos ya saben cómo es si se aburren jueguen algún juego de mesa cualquier cosa sí?-les dije

-SI mamá-volvieron a decir

-Vengan y le dan un abrazo a su mamá pequeños los voy a extrañar-les dije a mis pequeños.

-Y nosotros a ustedes mami- me respondió Marc

-Los amamos- dijo ahora Edward

-Nosotros también papi- respondieron todos

-Bueno Bueno vasta de despedidas que les parece si vamos a hacer galleta y dejan a sus papas irse-les dijo mi madre a los niños

-Si Abu- y todos entraron a la casa

-Adiós Bella Edward cuídense- dijo mi madre y se fue hacia adentro

-Solo espero que no quemen la casa tratando de cocinar galletas-dije rodando lo ojos

-jajaja no lo creo amor por suerte Phil está en casa- dijo Edward riendo a carcajadas

-Bueno vamos amor- le dije montándonos al carro

-Vamos

Siento que algo va a pasar en los siguientes días pero no sé qué.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estaba acariciando la espalda desnuda de mi bella esposa cuando ella hablo.

-Edward?

-Que pasa amor quieres otra ronda?-le dije moviendo mis cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Jajá tal vez después pro puedes conectarte con Marc para ver cómo están? Por favor?-me dijo haciendo un puchero que no dude en besar.

-Con esa cara no te puedo negar nada amor.

Marc y yo tenemos una conexión especial ya que él también puede leer mentes yo puedo conectarme con él y ver qué es lo que está haciendo y si quiero también puedo hablarle, pero trato de conectarme y no puedo creo que Bella noto mi preocupación ya que se paró y me pregunto preocupada

-Que pasa Edward?

-No sé no puedo conectarme con el- le dije

-COMO QUE NO PUEDES!?-me grito muy preocupada

-No puedo es como si no estuviera lo único que veo es todo negro como una pared-le dije mudándome para salir hacia Jacksonville

-Vamos Edward corre-me dijo Bella una vez en el auto

Que abra pasado esto nunca ha sucedido algo paso y debemos averiguar qué.


	4. Chapter 4: Perdidos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Perdidos**

4 horas antes

**Nessie POV**

-Nessie estoy aburrida juguemos algo por favor-me rogo mi hermanita Lizzie

-Si Ness mira a la abuela solo llorar viendo novelas y ya me aburrí de jugar al monopolio-me dijo ahora Marc

Mi nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan Nessie para los amigos tengo 10 meses pero parezco una niña de 10 años crezco muy rápido por mi condición de mitad-vampira mitad-humana mi madre quedo embarazada en la luna de miel pero eso seguro lo saben en este momento estamos mis hermanos y yo en casa de la Abuela René muy aburridos ya que ella se dedica a ver telenovelas mientras nosotros nos aburrimos jugando al monopolio.

-Está bien que quieren jugar?-les pregunte

-Mmmm yo quiero jugar a la casita-dijo Lizzie

-NO NO NO eso es un juego de niñas-dijo Marc- mejor juguemos al futbol

-No casita

-No futbol

-Casita

-Futbol

-CASITA

-FUTBOL

-CASI….

-YA BASTA!-interrumpí su absurda pelea-mejor juguemos a las escondidas ok?-

-Bueno-dijo Marc

-SI SI SI- empezó a decir y a brincar Lizzie

-Bien quien quiere empezar?-les pregunte

-Yo Yo Yo por favor Nessie Siii-me rogo Lizzie y quien le podía negar algo

-Bien Marc y yo nos esconderemos debes contar hasta 100 entendiste?-

-SI

-Bien listo Marc?-le pregunte

-Si

-Ok empieza Lis

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9…-empezó a contar Lizzie entonces Marc y yo corrimos a escondernos

-Donde nos escondemos Marc?-le susurre

-Ven en el armario de la abuela no creo que nos encuentre-me susurro de vuelta

-Vamos-

* * *

**Marc POV**

Nessie y yo llevamos 3 horas escondidos en el armario de la abuela René y no sé si somos muy buenos escondiéndonos o es que Lizzie encontró algo más con que entretenerse porque hace mucho tiempo no debería de haber encontrado ya que el lugar que escogimos no es especialmente bueno para esconderse y lo peor es que Nessie se había quedado dormida en mi hombro de tanto esperar.

-Nessie-le susurre-Nessie despierta Ness!-le dije sacudiéndola por los hombros

-QUE QUE- se despertó desorientada viendo hacia todos lado- Que pasa Marc ya nos encontró Lizzie?-me pregunto

-No llevamos tres horas aquí y tú te dormiste después de esperar una hora a que nos encontrara-le respondí ven vamos a buscarla.

-Vamos-me respondió

Salimos del armario y empezamos a caminar por toda la casa revisamos el cuarto de Lizzie, el mío, el de Nessie, la cocina, el jardín, el baño y la sala donde estaba la abuela

-Abu has visto a Lizzie- le pregunto Nessie a la Abu

-No debe de estar por algún lugar en la casa o estará durmiendo siguán buscándola mientras yo preparo la comida y me avisan cuando la encuentran está bien?-nos dijo

-Si Abu-le respondimos

Nessie y yo seguimos buscándola por toda la casa pero no estaba revisamos todo dos veces hasta que subimos al segundo piso y vimos una pequeña escalera que habíamos pasado desapercibida cuando pasamos por aquí hacia un rato.

-Mira Marc vamos a revisar ahí quizás este en ese pequeño lugar-me dijo Nessie

-Si vamos-le dije

Empezamos a subir las escaleras y llegamos a un pequeño desván que parecía que nadie había visitado en mucho tiempo o que habían pasado desapercibida la abuela o Phil.

Nos fuimos adentrando más hasta que llegamos a otra puerta cuando la abrimos vimos a Lizzie a la par de una especie de capsula viéndola con mucha curiosidad.

-Lizzie-la llame-porque estás aquí?-le dije una vez tuve su atención

* * *

**Lizzie POV**

-95, 96, 97, 98, 99,100…listos o no haya voy-dije apenas termine de contar

Empecé a buscar a mis hermanos por todos los rincones de la casa pero cuando iba por el segundo piso vi una pequeña rampita me pico la curiosidad y con mucho esfuerzo logre bajarla de ahí y empecé a subir por la escalera que había llegue a un lugar donde todo estaba sucio como si nunca supieran que había estado ahí mientras seguía con mi exploración vi una puerta la abrí y lo que había dentro me sorprendió mucho había una especie de capsula cuando me acerque vi que la capsula por dentro tenia fechas, años, y lugares empecé a tocarlo y puse 20 de junio de 1918, y en el lugar puse chicago la fecha en que papá todavía era humano.

Estaba viendo más cuando una voz llamo mi atención.

-Lizzie porque estás aquí?-me pregunto mi hermano cuando lo volví a ver.

-Es que los estaba buscando y encontré una rampa y me entro curiosidad-le respondí

-Qué es eso?-me dijo Nessie

-No lo sé es como una capsula donde puedes poner fechas-le respondí

-Déjame ver-me dijo Marc

-No Marc mejor vamos si papá se da cuenta nos matara-le dijo Nessie

-Oh Vamos Ness no pasara nada

-Si hermana ven-le dije haciendo un puchero

Ella se fue acercando hasta que llego a nuestra altura y vio el aparato con mucha curiosidad

-Vengan subamos- dijo Marc muy emocionado

Nessie y yo subimos junto a él y yo empecé a jugar como si fuera un auto el que estoy manejando hasta que Marc me quería quitar de mi puesto

-Quítate Lizzie yo quiero jugar

-NO yo estoy jugando-le dije

Empezamos a empujarnos hasta que Nessie intervino

-YA BASTA-y no empujo a los dos Marc cayo y se agarró de una palanca que había al lado

En ese momento todo empezó a dar vueltas y todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un callejón con Nessie y Marc a la par pero todos teníamos ropa extraña puesta en ese momento mis hermanos empezaron a reaccionar

-Do...Donde estamos-dijo Nessie con la voz temblorosa

-NO lo sé-dijimos Marc y yo al mismo tiempo

-Vamos a investigar-dijo Marc

Los tres nos paramos y empezamos a caminar un poco cuando escuchamos una voz.

-Hey Daniel puedes llevar este encargo a la casa de los Masen?-pregunto un señor de unos 50 años

-Claro señor Johnson justo iba para ahí-respondió el joven

-Aayy que rápido que pasa el tiempo todavía recuerdo cuando el joven Edward Masen correteaba por todos lados y míralo ya tiene 17 años el tiempo pasa tan rápido-se lamentó el señor

-si es cierto-dijo el joven

-Bien Bien lleva el pedido mira que hoy ya es 20 de junio y no queremos que llegue en 1919 cierto- dijo el señor

-1919...- dijo Nessie como en shock

-Cierto señor debe llegar en 1918 jajaja- se carcajeo el joven y se fue.

-OH POR DIOS estamos en la época de papá- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

En ese momento el señor volvió a salir y nos vio

-Hey que hacen ahí-nos dijo el hombre

Oh Oh y ahora como saldremos de aquí.


	5. Chapter 5: Los Masen

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer la historia si es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Familia Masen**

**Nessie POV**

-Hey que hacen ahí-nos dijo el señor de la tienda

Oh oh ahora que vamos a hacer vamos Nessie piensa, piensa.

-mmm nada estábamos buscando un lugar ya que estamos perdidos-le dije

-oh que lugar buscan quizás pueda ayudarles-nos dijo el amable señor

-Pues estamos buscando… eeh-trataba de pensar un lugar hasta que Marc dijo:

-La casa de Edward Masen venimos a darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños-dijo el

-aaah así que buscan al joven Masen?-nos pregunto

-Si señor-le respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo

-oh bien si quieren yo los puedo guiar hacia ahí nada mas denme unos minutos para poner la tienda en orden si?-no dijo el señor

-Si señor….

-Johnson, Thomas Johnson cuáles son sus nombres niños-

-Yo soy Reneesme Cullen señor-le dije

-Yo soy Marc Cullen-dijo mi hermano

-Y yo soy Elizabeth Cullen mucho gusto-le dijo mi hermanita

-Son unos niños muy educados se ve que tienen unos buenos padres como se llaman?-nos preguntó con curiosidad

-Isabella y Edw….-Marc me dio un codazo antes de que dijera el nombre de papá-Anthony, Isabella y Anthony Cullen

-Muy bien niños esperen un rato ahora vuelvo-nos dijo volviendo a la tienda

-Uf estuvo cerca pero que vamos a hacer cuando vayamos a casa de papá-me pregunto Marc

-No lo sé y si tratamos de decirle la verdad ustedes creen que nos crea-les dije

-No lo sé papá siempre ha sido de una mentalidad abierta pero no sabemos cómo era antes de su conversión-dijo Lizzie

-Si es verdad pero debemos pensar en cosas que sepamos de le para convencerlo de que lo que le decimos es verdad-les dije a mis hermanos.

-Si por ejemplo papá quería ser soldado pero nadie de su familia o amigos lo sabía-dijo Nessie

-Claro! Lis eres un genio-la felicite- o también le podemos decir que él nunca quería casarse pero la abuela Elizabeth quería tener muchos nieto y quería que se casara para que le diera muchos nietos.

-Bueno aunque al final le dio tres jajaja- dijo Marc a lo que nos empezamos a reír.

-Bueno veo que se divierten-nos dijo el señor Johnson- vamos para llevarlos a casa de los Masen

-Si señor-le dijimos

Empezamos a caminar detrás del señor Johnson mientras hablábamos entre nosotros sobre qué le íbamos a decir a papá cuando no topamos a una joven muy linda no tanto como mi madre pero si era bonita con un cabello rubio hasta la cintura uno ojos marrones pero con una mirada muy fría.

-Buenos días señorita Clara-la saludo cortésmente el señor Johnson

-Buenos días señor Johnson-dijo fríamente

-Disculpe se dirige a casa de los Masen?-le pregunto el señor

-Si-le contesto

-Podría llevar a estas niños hacia ahí dicen que son amigos de él joven Masen y quieren darle una sorpresa-le dijo amablemente

La mujer nos miró de arriba hacia abajo evaluándonos y al final dijo:

-Bien los llevare pero creo que están mintiendo-pero hubo un momento en que su mirada mostro sorpresa seguramente por el parecido de Marc con papá

-Muchas gracias señorita Clara-le dijo- Adiós niños espero verlos pronto

-Hasta pronto señor Johnson-le dijimos

Nos quedamos mirando hasta que la mujer nos llamó la atención:

-Caminen aunque creo que ustedes no conocen a Edward de nada lo que harán es importunarlo solamente-nos dijo fríamente y empezó a caminar.

Caminamos aproximada mente 10 minutos hasta que llegamos a una hermosa casa de 2 pisos con un jardín hermoso que se notaba tenían muy bien cuidado la fachada de la casa era blanca.

Cuando Clara toco la puerta abrió una señora de unos 35 años aproximada mente con la cara perfilada, un cabello de color cobrizo, largo hasta la cintura, su piel era pálida, y tenía uno hermosos ojos color esmeralda iguales a los de Marc o papá cuando era humano. La joven nada más verla cambio total mente su actitud la señora la recibió con un caluroso abrazo

-Clara cariño me alegra que pudieras venir-le dijo

-Claro señora Masen no me perdería el cumpleaños de Eddie por nada del mundo-le dijo

-oh y quiénes son estos pequeños-pregunto curiosa pero tenía una mirada muy maternal

-No se venían con el señor Johnson y él me dijo que si los podía traer hacia aquí según dicen conocen a Eddie y son sus amigos-dijo despectivamente cuando nos mencionaba

-Nessie que le pasa a esta tipa con nosotros-me pregunto Marc en un susurro y Lizzie asintió con su cabeza de acuerdo con Marc

-No se la verdad actúa muy raro-les respondí en eso volvió a hablar mi abue... perdón la señora Masen

-Qué extraño Edward nunca los menciono pero si ellos lo dicen debe ser cierto-dijo maternalmente-digan me como se llaman?-nos pregunto

-Yo me llamo Marc-dijo mi hermano

-Yo Reneesme-respondí

-Y tu pequeña cómo te llamas-le dijo cariñosamente a Lizzie que estaba escondida detrás mío

-Elizabeth-respondió con un susurro

-Wow yo me llamo igual-le dijo alegremente-pero pasen muy pronto bajara Edward

Entramos y la casa por dentro era todavía más hermosa cuando entras te da una sensación de estar en casa

-Ho miren ahí viene-dijo la señora

-SORPRESA-gritaron todos juntos-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

-OH gracias no debieron molestarse-dijo papá un poco sonrosado

-Tonterías mi bebe cumple 17 hay que celebrarlo-dijo Elizabeth Masen

-Eddie, Eddie-dijo Clara con voz chillona-Feliz cumpleaños Eddie

A papá se le notaba la incomodidad cuando ella se le guindo del cuello

-Gracias Clara-le dijo quitándola de su cuello

-Mira Edward cariño tenemos una sorpresa-dijo su madre emocionada

-Qué es? -pregunto curioso

-Tus amigos Reneesme, Marc y Elizabeth-dijo señalándonos

Él nos volvió a ver con curiosidad estaba a punto de hablar para desmentirnos seguramente entonces reaccione y dije:

-EDWARD!-grité"emocionada" y Salí corriendo hacia sus brazos-di que sí nos conoces te explicaremos luego-le susurre en el oído el asintió imperceptiblemente

-Y díganme no me dan un abrazo-les dijo a Marc y Lizzie

Ellos corrieron a abrazarlo contentos por la invitación.

-Así que era cierto-dijo Clara fríamente-de donde los conoces?

-eeee-dudo papá-los conocí en el parque un día que andaba caminando por ahí también conocí a sus padres.

-Vaya y como se llaman sus padres?-pregunto Elizabeth

-Isabella y Anthony Cullen-le susurre

-Isabella y Anthony Cullen-dijo-son unas muy buenas personas educan muy bien a sus hijos

-Eso se nota-respondió su madre

Luego de eso empezamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de papá nunca nos separamos de él ya que por alguna razón el como que nos sentía como sus hijos. Clara en cada momento que no la veían nos enviaba frías miradas pero lo que hacíamos era ignorarla.

Cuando el momento del final de la fiesta llego, también llego el momento de la verdad.

-Creo que tienen algo que explicarme no?-nos dijo papá seriamente

Todos nos volvimos a ver espero que todo salga bien.

* * *

_En el presente_

**EPOV**

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi suegra la encontramos muy desesperada buscando por toda la casa "Dios donde están los niños" pensaba desesperada.

-MAMÁ-grito Bella-donde están los niños?-pregunto

-No lo sé estaban jugando y de un pronto a otro ya no sé dónde están los llamo pero no responden-dijo desesperada y con lágrimas surcando su cara

-Tranquila René los encontraremos-la tranquilice

-Eso espero-dijo más calmada

Entre Bella y yo empezamos a buscar por todo lado buscamos en el jardín tratando de encontrar un rastro de ellos pero nada cuando íbamos buscando por el segundo piso de la casa percibimos un tenue aroma de ellos decidimos seguirlo y llegamos a una pared donde desaparecía el aroma cuando vi hacia arriba descubrí una pequeña rampilla.

-Bella mira-le señale la rampa-veamos que hay allí-le dije

Cuando la baje descubrimos unas escaleras nos costó subir pero lo logramos llegamos a un tipo de ático y vimos una puerta pasamos por ella y lo que vimos nos sorprendió.

Había una capsula donde aparecían los niños en mi casa de cuando era humano y al parecer estaban hablando con mi yo humano.

-Que haremos Edward-me pregunto Bella desesperada

-No sé como pero los sacaremos de ahí-le respondí dándole un beso en la frente-juro que lo haremos o dejo de llamarme Edward Anthony Cullen Masen-le prometí.


	6. Chapter 6: Como una pelicula

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a la historia si es mía.**

* * *

Capitulo: 5 Como una película

**Bella POV**

Como puede estar pasando esto? Edward y yo encontramos una rampa cuando empezamos a investigar descubrimos que esta nos llevaba a una especie de capsula donde estábamos viendo a los niños hablando con Edward parecía una película cuando mire a Edward parecía ido como si estuviera mirando algo que no puede ser posible

-Edward-le llame-Edward?-le dije otra vez ya que no me respondía-EDWARD!-le chille para que prestara atención

-No es posible, no puede ser posible-empezó a repetir Edward

-Que no es posible Edward?-le pregunte

-Que no puede ser posible?-me pregunto a lo que yo asentí-lo que no puede ser posible es que los niños estén hablando con migo en un lugar así-dijo señalando la capsula

-Y porque no?-le dije puede ser un video que ellos grabaron

-No es ningún video ya que ese lugar dejo de existir hace 77 años-me respondió

-Cómo?-le dije en shock-como que dejo de existir hace 77 años?-le pregunte

-Si Bella ese lugar era el balcón que tenía en mi habitación cuando era humano el terreno de la casa yo lo compre tres años después de mi conversión y envié a destruir la casa-me dijo-ahora ahí hay una gran mansión que fue lo que construí años después de haberla destruido

Estaba en shock entonces como hicieron los niños para hacer una réplica de la antigua casa de Edward más de su habitación si esa casa dejo de existir hace más de 70 años esto es como una película los niños hablando con Edward, en un balcón el escuchándolos atentamente pero como llegaron ahí

-Que haremos Edward-le pregunte desesperada a Edward

-No sé como pero los sacaremos de ahí-me dijo-juro que lo haremos o dejo de llamarme Edward Anthony Cullen Masen-me prometió y le creí sé que Edward nunca dejaría una promesa sin cumplir

-Que hacemos ahora-le dije

-Primero vamos a decirle a tu madre que ya sabemos dónde están los niños pero no le diremos la verdad-me respondió

-Cuál va a ser la historia?-le dije

-Estaban muy aburridos así que trataron de llegar donde estábamos nosotros y hace uno minutos nos llamaron así que los iremos a recoger pero no vendremos hasta quitarles el castigo que tendrán en la noche volvemos e investigamos como podemos llegar donde están los niños y poder regresar todos sanos y salvos-me dijo

-Bien espero que todo salga bien-le dije

-Lo lograremos siempre lo logramos-me respondió-te amo-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Yo a ti-le respondí

-Vamos-me dijo

Cuando llegamos abajo vimos a mi madre abrazada a Phil llorando desesperada por no encontrar a los niños.

-Tranquila mamá-le dije-ya los encontramos Nessie nos acaba de llamar al parecer estaban aburridos y querían ir donde estábamos pero no saben dónde están haci que los iremos a recoger-le dije la historia

Ella apenas le dije esto corrió a abrazarme fuertemente llorando

-Pe-Perdón to-todo fue mi-mi culpa-me dijo sollozando

-Tranquila mamá no es tu culpa tu no sabías que esto podía pasar así que no te culpes tómalo como una enseñanza para un futuro cuando los vuelvas a tener contigo-la consolé

-Tranquila cariño, Bella ya lo dijo no fue tu culpa nada más en otra ocasión trata de estar más atenta sobre lo que hacen los niños-le dijo Phil amorosamente-ahora deja ir a los muchacho para que puedan ir a recoger a los niños

-Bien adiós muchachos lamento todo esto-nos dijo triste

-Adiós mamá te amo-le dije

-yo a ti hija-

-Nos vemos René-dijo Edward-tranquila nada de esto es tu culpa-le susurro en el oído

Después de la despedida nos fuimos hacia el auto y nos dirigimos a un bosque cercano para planear que íbamos a hacer a partir de aquí

-Primero debemos volver a la casa de René para investigar que podemos hacer y ver cómo funciona la capsula-me dijo Edward

-Si cuando íbamos entrando me percate que alrededor de la habitación habían cajas quizás la persona que haya creado la capsula dejara instrucciones de cómo usarla si revisamos podríamos hallar la manera para devolver a los niños otra vez-le propuse

-Muy bien pero ahora vamos a cazar debemos estar bien alimentados para poder lograrlo-me dijo levantándose de la roca donde estábamos sentados vamos-me tendió su mano

-Bien-

* * *

Luego de haber cazado 2 pumas, 4 venados cada uno nos dirigimos a casa de René por suerte siempre escondían una llave en el alero de la puerta pero solo yo lo sabía.

-Como entramos?-me susurro Edward

-En el alero hay una llave escondida-le respondí de la misma manera

Cuando encontramos la llave entramos sigilosamente a la casa después de haber devuelto la llave a su lugar

Empezamos a recorrer la casa hasta llegar a la rampilla donde la abrimos con cuidado de no hacer ruido y empezamos a recorrer el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta donde entramos hasta llegar a la capsula nuevamente.

Una vez ahí empezamos a buscar en las cajas que había alrededor.

-Tu por ahí-me dijo Edward señalando unas cajas a mi izquierda-y yo por ahí-dijo señalando hacia el otro lado.

-Bien

Empezamos a observar dentro de las caja todas tenían papeles pero nada de importancia duramos buscando en todas la cajas aproximadamente 2 horas pero en ninguno de los papeles había alguna información que nos ayudara a encontrar como usar la maquina sin morir o perdernos en el intento.

-Que haremos?-le dije a Edward-hemos buscado por todas las cajas que había pero no hemos encontrado nada lo único que encontramos son papeles que no sirven de nada.

-Debemos seguir buscando en algún lugar debe de haber algo no crees-me dijo recostándose contra una pared.

Cuando me iba acercando observe un curioso retrato como la máquina que estaba en la habitación pero pintado al óleo entonces decidí que quería verlo más de cerca cuando levante el cuadro descubrí una caja fuerte tras de este entonces decidí decirle a Edward

-Amor mira-le dije señalando la caja

-Que es?-me pregunto acercándose a donde estaba

-Parece una caja fuerte-le dije-arrancamos la puerta?-le pregunte

-No déjamelo a mí-me dijo dándome un piquito y poniéndose a tratar de abrir la caja.

Yo lo observe con mucha curiosidad ya que empezó a darle vuelta a la pequeña perilla se le veía muy concentrado lo hacia una y otra vez le daba vuelta de un lado a otro después de 10 minutos en eso decidí hablarle.

-Edward creo que…-empecé a decirle

-Shhh-me callo en ese momento sonó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió-vez ya la abrí-me dijo presumido y yo lo miraba asombrada por su logro

-Donde aprendiste eso?-le pregunte asombrada

-Mmmm en mis años de rebeldía conocí a un vampiro que me enseño el truco y esta es antigua como las de esos tiempos-me dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo nervioso

-Después hablaremos de esto-le advertí-ahora revisa a ver que hay dentro de la caja fuerte.

Empezó a revisar todo lo que había dentro hasta que encontró un libro muy antiguo parecía un diario ya que estaba escrito por fechas y eran todos los avances que el creador de esta había logrado con el paso del tiempo uno en específico nos llamó la atención ya que decía:

"_**5 de Marzo de 1950**_

_**La máquina está casi lista he logrado que esta pueda ir al pasado pero debo agregar una palanca o botón para poder regresar del pasado lo he conseguido ahora debo tratar de hacer que vaya hacia el futuro y haci demostrar a todas las persona que no estoy loco y poder volver hacia el pasado para poder estar con mi amada Marilyn"**_

-Qué piensas?-me dijo Edward

-Creo que el que hizo esto es un genio pero a la vez se nota que lo hizo por desesperación ya que al parecer perdió a su novia o prometida y todos creían que estaba loco-le respondí

-Pero mira la fecha es increíble que nunca nadie de los ocupantes de esta casa hayan descubierto esta habitación-me dijo

-Si pero mira esta página es de un año después-le dije y empecé a leer:

"_**5 de Marzo de 1951**_

_**Lo he logrado logre romper todos los enigmas del espacio y el tiempo hace uno minutos he vivido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida logre ir al pasado luego viaje al futuro y logre volver al presente sin ningún pasatiempo luego de este logro dejare las instrucciones de la máquina por si alguien la logra hallar en algún momento y luego de escribirlas me iré al pasado para descansar con mi amada"**_

-Eso quiere decir que quien quiera que creo la maquina dejo las instrucciones-aseguro Edward

-Si-le dije-estas seguro de que no hay otro papel con instrucciones?-le pregunte

-No hay nada debió de escribirlo al final del diario-me dijo buscando entre las páginas-aquí esta lo escribió cinco días después de la anterior veamos que dice-me dijo empezando a leer

"_**10 de Marzo de 1951**_

_**Este es mi último día en este mundo pronto me reuniré con Marilyn pero antes de irme deseo dejar estas instrucciones por si alguien encuentra esta máquina el funcionamiento y botones es el siguiente:**_

_**La primera palanca de derecha a izquierda son las fechas a las que se desea ir a la par de esta hay un lugar con todas las fechas.**_

_**La siguiente es para los meses allí se podrá escoger el mes al que se desea ir**_

_**La tercera palanca es donde se escoge el año si se jala hacia abajo serán fechas del pasado y hacia arriba serán para ir al futuro.**_

_**La cuarta y última es para decidir a qué lugar viajar conforme pasen los años los lugares nuevos irán siendo agregados gracias a un chip que le instale.**_

_**Bajo este tablero hay un botón si este se toca la maquina ira junto con sus ocupantes pero si por accidente jalan la pequeña palanca que hay al lado las personas viajaran pero la maquina regresara del tiempo donde lo usaron la última vez.**_

_**En la pequeña pantalla del medio se verá lo que hacen las últimas personas que lo usaron pero solo se verá por 48 horas también quedaran las fechas hacia donde viajaron.**_

_**Espero que quien encuentre esta máquina sepa usarla adecuadamente.**_

_**Me despido: Bryan Gran"**_

-Bien ya sabemos cómo funciona y porque veíamos a los niños con mi yo del pasado-me dijo Edward

-Si lo más probable es que hayan encontrado la maquina jugaran con ella se pusieron a pelear y alguno toco la palanca por accidente-deduje sabiamente

-Si veamos-dijo Edward-al parecer ya pasaron las 48 horas ya que la pantalla esta negra y la fecha que pusieron fue el 20 de junio de 1918 y viajaron hacia Chicago ósea la fecha de mi cumpleaños número 17-me siguió diciendo

-Bien pues vamos a recuperar a nuestros hijo-le dije decidida y montándome a la máquina.

Colocamos bien la fecha solo que en lugar de 20 pusimos 21 para llegar un día después de ellos

-Lista?-me dijo Edward tomando mi mano

-Lista-dije y él presionó el botón y en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad estaba en la maquina junto a Edward en medio de un callejón

-Dónde estamos?-le pregunte

-Estamos en el callejón que está a la par de la tienda del señor Johnson-me respondió sorprendido.

No lo puedo creer todo lo que nos pasa siempre es como una película una muy loca película.

* * *

**NA: Hola muchas gracias a todos y todas por agregarme a sus favoritos y seguirme espero que les este gustando la historia cualquier sugerencia o duda díganmela por medio de un Review o un PM.**

**Para aclarar Bella es 100% vampira pero ella ademas de el escudo puede volver a vivir cosas que ya hayan pasado y ella vivió por eso ella recordó su luna de miel con Edward y en ese momento volvió a ser humana por eso quedo embarazada de Marc y Lizzie.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nuestra historia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer la historia si es de mi invención.**

Capítulo 6:

**Marc POV**

-Creo que tienen algo que explicarme no?-nos dijo papá

-Mmm sí creo que si-dijo Nessie

-Bien síganme-nos dijo nos guio hacia una habitación al final del pasillo cuando entramos nos encontramos con una habitación en tonalidades doradas y negras una cama finamente tallada en madera, en un lado había un librero lleno de libros y un escritorio con lápices, hojas, cuadernos, etc. Al fondo había una puerta que llevaba hacia un pequeño balcón que al parecer daba vista hacia un bosque. Era una habitación muy hermosa la verdad es que me recordaba mucho a la de mis padres nada más que sin nada femenino-Bueno esta es mi habitación donde quieren hablar?

-En el balcón si?-dijo Lizzie

-Bien déjenme ir por unas sillas-nos dijo y yo lo seguí para ayudarle

Salimos hacia la sala donde todavía estaba la señora Elizabeth y la niña loca Clara cuando nos vieron preguntaron

-¿Dónde se habían metido?-nos dijo Elizabeth

-Estamos en mi habitación debemos hablar de ciertos temas-le explico

-Oh bien vayan tranquilos-nos dijo cariñosamente Elizabeth lo que no pase desapercibido fue la mirada de desprecio que me lanzo Clara pero la ignore

Agarramos dos sillas cada uno y volvimos hacia la habitación donde estaba mis hermanas fuimos hacia el balcón y nos acomodamos.

-Bien ¿quién empieza?-nos pregunto

-Bueno vamos a contarte una historia ¿bien?-dijo Nessie

-Ok, pero que tiene que ver la historia con la explicación?-nos pregunto

-Más de lo que crees-le dije

Y en ese momento Nessie empezó a narrar.

**Edward del pasado POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Masen vivo en Chicago y tengo 17 años recién cumplidos. La verdad no me gusta que hagan fiestas en mi honor y menos cuando viene Clara esa niña me estresa mucho con sus coqueteos la verdad es que se supone que yo debería de ser el interesado pero bueno que se puede hacer. Siguiendo con el tema hoy era el día de mi cumpleaños número 17 cuando llegue a casa como todos los años me tenían una "fiesta" pero este año me lleve una sorpresa ya que habían tres niños que decían conocerme aunque uno de ellos se parece a mí pero decidí fingir que los conocía luego me darían una explicación.

Con forme el tiempo fue pasando fui conociendo un poco a estos niños, eran muy educados. Algo más que note era que los niños se me hacían conocidos pero no sé de donde ya que estoy seguro nunca haberlos visto.

Pero en este momento estoy esperando a que me cuenten la historia que me iban a decir.

-Bien ¿quién empieza?-les pregunte

-Bueno vamos a contarte una historia ¿bien?-dijo Nessie

-Ok, pero que tiene que ver la historia con la explicación?-les pregunte

-Más de lo que crees-me contesto Marc.

En ese momento Nessie empezó a narrar

-Había una vez un joven de 17 años vivía en Chicago con sus padres no tenía hermanos su más grande sueño era ser un gran soldado para defender su país en la guerra pero nadie sabía sobre su sueño ya que su padre quería que él fuera un gran médico o abogado como él su madre quería lo mismo solo que ella deseaba que el encontrara una joven que lo amara y que le diera muchos nietos-no sé porque pero esta historia se me hacía conocida-en esos momentos la gripe española estaba atacando muchas personas morían cada día pero a esa familia nunca les había afectado hasta que un dial la madre de él joven empezó a sentirse afectada tenia síntomas como: fiebre alta, dolor corporal, tos, cansancio y algunos más-bien se me hace un poco conocida pero no se de quien se trate.

-Su padre empezó a sentirse igual tenia síntomas parecidos a los de su madre y al haber 2 enfermos en casa el joven también cayó enfermo duraron dos semanas enfermos la madre cuidaba a padre e hijo aunque ella estaba también enferma su padre murió a las dos semanas mientras ellos duraron vivos una más cuando la madre estaba en sus últimos minutos le pidió a su doctor que salvara a su hijo ella creía que el doctor tenia las posibilidades de poder salvar a su hijo y no se equivocó el doctor tenía una posibilidad muy grande de salvarle pero tenía que pensarlo muy bien ya que la decisión era muy complicada pero el doctor dejándose llevar por la soledad lo salvo pero la manera de salvarlo era convirtiéndolo, en un frio lo convirtió en un… vampiro-dijo seriamente

-Jajaja jajaja espera, espera me dices vampiro jajajaja-seguia riéndome

-Si vampiro deja de reírte muy pronto te demostraremos que es cierto pero aun no-me dijo

-Bien, bien continua-le dije

-Bien por donde iba a si lo convirtió en un vampiro-dijo dándome una mirada fulminante ya que me quería volver a reír-su conversión fue dolorosa se dice que duro tres días en los que sentía fuego corriendo por sus venas era un gran dolor él joven deseaba morir hasta que tres días después su corazón dejo de latir pero él nunca moriría viviría en sus eternos 17 cuando despertó descubrió que era más pálido y frio también oía voces en su mente ya que podía leer la mente de los demás. Conforme pasaron los años se unió una más a su grupo la pareja del doctor una bella mujer quien trato de suicidarse pero cuando la llevaron a la morgue su corazón aun latía así que el doctor la convirtió también convirtiéndola así en su pareja eterna el joven al sentir tanto amor y andar solo decide romper su dieta ya que solo cazaban animales e irse lejos por un tiempo, el empezó a tomar sangre humana pero creía que estaba bien ya que solo mataba violadores, ladrones todos eran delincuentes hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era mal así que decidió volver con su creador y figura paterna desde que murió su padre-iba relatando

-Años después de que volviera cuando vivieron un tiempo en New York el doctor convirtió a una joven que fue violada y dejada en la calle la convirtió con la esperanza de que su joven hijo encontrara una pareja pero esto no era posible ya que ellos no tenían ningún sentimiento por el otro años después la vampira encontró a un joven a quien había atacado un oso y lo convirtió para que fuera su pareja luego de un tiempo dos vampiros más se unieron al clan que es como los llamaban el joven vampiro se sentía solo con tanto amor que lo rodeaba y pasaba tocando el piano que era una de sus aficiones cuando se mudaron a un pequeño pueblo el joven conoció a una humana su sangre lo llamaba pero él no se dejó llevar por sus instintos ya que el se había enamorado de ella los jóvenes pasaron por mucho ye que pelearon contra unos vampiros nómadas que deseaban matar a la joven, luego cuando la muchacha cumplió sus dieciocho uno de los hermanos del joven la ataco así que el vampiro creyendo que era lo mejor la abandono la joven cayó en una gran depresión y solo salió de ella en el momento que tuvo que ir a salvar a su novio de que lo mataran, tiempo después lucharon contra unos vampiros neófitos ósea vampiros recién creados, cuando lograron tener un poco de paz la joven pareja se casó pero la muchacha aun siendo humana quedo embarazada algo que creían imposible. El vampiro no deseaba tener el bebé ya que creía que mataría a su joven pareja y que era malvado.

-En un momento el vampiro se dio cuenta de que su bebe no era malo en el momento del parto la joven estuvo a punto de morir pero su esposo la logro salvar convirtiéndola antes de que su corazón dejara de latir. La joven tenía el poder de revivir recuerdos del pasado por este medio tuvo dos niños más; un niño idéntico a su padre y tiempo después una niña muy parecida a ella su hija mayor tenía sus ojos de humana y el cabello de su padre. Los niños crecían rápidamente ya que eran mitad vampiros así que en un momento ellos dejaron a los niños con la madre de la joven y ellos se fueron a unas vacaciones pero los niños explorando la casa de su abuela descubrieron una capsula que parecía ser una máquina del tiempo y por error volvieron al tiempo donde su padre era aún humano-termino de relatar

Estaba como en shock ya que nunca imagine que unos niños pudieran crear tal historia pero por algún motivo sentí que estaban diciendo la verdad así que empecé con las preguntas:

-¿Y que tiene que ver esta historia con que ustedes estén aquí?-les dije

-Esa es nuestra historia y la de nuestros padres-me dijo Marc

-Digamos que les creo que tengo que ver con esto-dije sospechosamente

-¿Quieres saber cómo se llama el joven?-me preguntaron

-Bien-aunque por dentro tenía una sospecha sobre que iban a decir

-Bien el nombre del joven es-empezó Nessie

-Edward Masen-dijo Marc lentamente

-¿¡QUE!?-les grite parándome de la silla-no puede ser me están diciendo que ¿ustedes son mis hijos? ¿¡Que mi madre va a morir pronto!?¿¡QUE ME VOY A CONVERTIR EN UN MONSTRUO?!-termine gritando

Cuando estuve más calmado me fije en los niños y vi que estaban abrazados con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y escuche cuando Lizzie les decía con voz rota:

-Ven les dije que no nos creerían-les dijo tristemente

En ese momento me di cuenta de porque los niños se me hacían conocidos era porque Marc se parecía a mí era como mi pequeño clon mientras Nessie tenía mi color de cabello la única que casi no se parecía a mí era la pequeña Lizzie quien no tenía casi ningún rasgo mío pero según la historia ella se parecía a su madre.

Luego de haber reflexionado me sentí muy mal ya que en ese momento supe que estos niños no me estaban mintiendo así que fui donde estaban y les di un gran abrazo que ellos devolvieron felices

-Lo siento sé que me están diciendo la verdad no quería ser tan rudo pero esto me tomo por sorpresa que me dijeran que son mis hijos cuando nunca planee tenerlos pero veo que aunque no fueran planeados los amare más que a mi vida ya que aun en este momento los amo aunque me acabe de enterar-le dije muy emocionado

-Nosotros también te amamos ya sea a ti o a nuestro padre en el futuro-me dijeron

-Bien ahora que quieren hacer-les dije

-Bueno primero queremos saber si nos ayudas a regresar a nuestro tiempo-me dijo Lizzie

-Claro pero díganme cómo fue que llegaron aquí-les dije sentándome con ellos

-Bueno-empezó Marc-mamá y papá bueno mamá y tu querían tener un tiempo a solas bueno en especial tu-dijo lanzándome una mirada-así que como mis tíos estaban de luna de miel nos dejaron con la abuela René mientras se iban hacia Miami ya que mamá no acepto otro lugar más lejano bueno nos íbamos a quedar una semana pero uno de esos días estábamos muy aburridos así que empezamos a jugar a las escondidas Nessie y yo no escondimos pero duramos 2 horas y Lizzie no llegaba así que la empezamos a buscar hasta que la encontramos en un desván que había escondido cuando entramos descubrimos un tipo de capsula donde se podía poner fecha y lugar así que pusimos la fecha de tu cumpleaños en un momento nos pusimos a pelear y jalamos una palanca accidentalmente y henos aquí-termino de explicarme Marc

-Ok-le dije-pero ya es tarde imagino que tendrán sueño-les dije y Lizzie soltó un bostezo involuntario lo que me hiso reír-bueno creo que eso responde mi pregunta vengan acuéstense en mi cama ahora los acompaño yo.

-Bien-dijeron y se fueron a acostar-Buenas noches papi-me dijeron

-Buenas noches hijos-les respondí dándoles un beso en la frente pero ya estaban dormidos

Salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de leche. En la cocina se encontraba mi madre

-Hola hijo ¿ya te vas a acostar?-me pregunto

-Si mamá solo me quería tomar un vaso de leche y me acostare a dormir-le respondí

-¿Y dónde están los niños?-me dijo

-Ya se acostaron están en mi cuarto-le dije

-oh bien y ¿dónde dormirás tú?

-Con ellos en mi cama cabemos los tres bien-le dije

-Bien buenas noches hijo-se despidió.

Cuando iba saliendo de la cocina se dio la vuelta y me dijo

-Hijo mañana iré al mercado temprano así que te quedaras solo con los niños ¿sí?-me dijo

-Está bien mamá hasta mañana-dije yendo hacia mi cuarto

Apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada me dormí

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un ángel: piel muy blanca, pelo largo de un color chocolate hermoso, unos grandes y expresivos ojos de un tono ámbar, cara en forma de corazón, pómulos prominentes, una nariz fina y definida, tez afilada y con unos tentadores labios rosados me recordaba mucho a Lizzie y cuando hablo fue la voz de un ángel.

-Hola Edward-me dijo con voz de campanillas

-¿Co-Como sabe mi nombre?-le pregunte en shock

-Porque me conoce a mí-dijo una voz aterciopelada

A la par de ella estaba ¿yo? Solo que con los ojos ámbar los vi en shock hasta que mi otro yo dijo

-Hola Edward-y en ese momento todo se volvió negro.


	8. Chapter 8: Apuesta, desmayo y niños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a S. Meyer solo la historia es mía**

_**NA: Todo lo que este escrito así son pensamientos**_

**Espero que les guste el capítulo hasta la próxima.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Apuesta, desmayo y niños**

**Edward POV**

-Biieen-dije arrastrando las palabras-al parecer la dichosa maquina si sirve ya que estamos en el Chicago de cuando era humano

-Ok-dijo Bella-¿ahora qué haremos?-me pregunto

-Bueno lo primero es ir a mi casa si recuerdo bien mamá salía al mercado los sábados en la mañana así que los niños y mi otro yo deben estar a solas en la casa-

-Bien pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué haremos?-volvió a decir

-Espera que estoy pensando-le respondí

-Ya se vamos y llegamos de sorpresa-me dijo-aunque apuesto a que llegamos y tú otro yo te ve y se desmaya-dijo burlonamente

-Oye-dije ofendido-claro que no ya soy, era y seré muy valiente-le dije orgullosamente

-Jajajaja si eres tan valiente como cuando vistes una cucaracha y gritaste como niña y llego Marc a matarla lo más probable es que te de un paro cardiaco-dijo entre carcajadas-o te desmayes

-Quieres apostar-le dije obstinadamente

-Bien-me dijo-¿qué propones?

-Mmm bien si yo gano…-vamos piensa en algo bueno vamos lo tengo-tendremos otro hijo

-¿¡QUE?!-me dijo histérica-claro como tú no los pares-me dijo más calmada

-Trato o no-le dije tendiéndole mi mano

-Bien pero si yo gano que así va a ser-dijo arrogante-tendrás que ser mi esclavo por UN MES y hacerme un striptease con…-suspenso-una falda escocesa

-¿¡QUE?!-le grite-ESO ACABARA CON MI ORGULLO-le dije asustado

-Admite que te desmayaras cuando nos veas o acepta la apuesta-me dijo

Bien que hacer si lo admito también admitiré que era un gallina y no lo era ni lo soy pero si acepto y no gano perderé mi orgullo decisiones, decisiones.

-Acepto-le dije dándole la mano

-Voy a ir preparando la faldita para cuando volvamos amor-me dijo para luego decir-bien donde está tu casa y a qué hora se va tu madre

-Mmm veamos normal mente se iba como a las 7 de la mañana y yo me levantaba a las 7:30 u 8 así que veamos qué hora es-dije viendo el reloj-son las 6:30 vamos mi casa esta como a 10 esperamos a que salga y luego esperamos otro rato mientras yo me levanto.

-Mmm bien vamos-me dijo

Salimos corriendo y a los 5 minutos ya estábamos ahí esperando a que mamá saliera en ese momento me llegaron los pensamientos de ella

"_**AWWW que lindo se ve mi Eddie durmiendo rodeado de esos niños"**_**-**Iugh odio cuando me dicen Eddie solo si lo dice Bella lo acepto_**-"se ven tan lindos ya quiero que siente cabeza y me de muchos nietecitos"**_-si tan solo supieras

En ese momento salió de la casa con la bolsa que usaba para las compras y se fue de camino al mercado.

-¿Que pensaba?-me dijo Bella

-En lo lindo que me veo rodeado de niños y que ya quiere que la haga abuela-le dije rodando los ojos

-Y no pensabas en cumplirlo-me dijo con curiosidad

-No recuerda que en eso tiempos yo quería ser un soldado y "defender" a mi país-dije haciendo comillas-aunque claro si hubieras estado en mis tiempos lo más probable es que te hubiera cortejado, quizás con mucho atrevimiento robarte un beso-le dije robándole uno-con el paso del tiempo pedir tu mano a tu padre y tener uno 5 hijos contigo-le dije

-Vaya-dijo sorprendida-así que un soldadito y cinco hijos buenos al menos ya tienes 3 hijos y as participado en 5 guerras-me dijo

-Aja que guerras-le dije con curiosidad

-Buueno la guerra contra los neófitos, los Vulturi, el parto de Nessie, Marc y Lizzie-me dijo-aunque a los dos primeros era yo la que casi muero en los últimos tres casi te mato jajaja-me dijo riéndose a lo que me uní

-Aunque claro no recuerdo que te quejaras en el momento que los hicimos-la provoque

Me fulmino con la mirada y dijo:

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto

-Mmm las 8-le respondí-vamos a llamar

-Espera que estas pensando-

"_**Guau no lo puedo creer tendré 3 hijo y si como me dijeron Lizzie es el retrato de su madre me casare con alguien muy hermosa…"**_

-Mmm-gruñí-está pensando en cómo podrás ser ahora si ¿vamos?

-Ok-dijo Bella

Nos bajamos del árbol en el que estábamos y nos fuimos caminando hacia la entrada de la casa entonces le dije a Bella

-Oye llama tú y que te vea primero a ti después salgo yo voy a estar a la par de la puerta pero no me podrá ver-le dije-luego salgo y te demuestro lo valiente que soy-

-Bien-dijo acercándose a la puerta-estate atento a sus pensamientos-me indico-listo para perder y hacerme mi bailecito con la faldita

-Lista para tener otro hijo-se la devolví

Se dio la vuelta y toco el timbre desde aquí podía escuchar mis pensamientos

"_**Quien será a esta hora espero que sea muy importante para que me hayan interrumpido…"**_-sus pensamientos se cortaron apenas vio a Bella y su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora_**-"Por Dios quien es este ángel seguro morí y no me di cuenta aunque me recuerda a Lizz"-**_pensaba hasta que Bella hablo

-Hola Edward-lo saludo

"_**Que como sabe mi nombre"**_-pensaba hasta que ex teorizó sus pensamientos

-¿Co-Como sabe mi nombre?-le pregunto en shock

En ese momento decidí salir para que se percatara de mi presencia

-Porque me conoce a mí-dije en ese momento

El como que se quedó en shock ya que se me quedo viendo como si fuera un fantasma

-Hola Edward-decidí saludarlo

Pero todo sucedió como en cámara lenta le salude y el empezó a caer y Bella se apresuró a detenerlo para que no se cayera mientras se empezaba a reír.

-Jajajajaja-se reía-no que muy valientico espero mi bailecito-se seguía burlando

Yo estaba en shock no podía creer que me haya desmayado y ahora Bella se burlaría de mi por toda la eternidad.

-Oye deja de mirar como tonto y ayúdame-me dijo Bella

Lo tome en brazos e ingrese a la casa para acostarlo en el sofá de 3 piezas que había ay

-Vamos a buscar a los niños a ver dónde están-me dijo

-Vamos creo que sé dónde es-le indique

Empecé a caminar y me dirigí hacia la que recordaba era mi antigua habitación en cuanto abrí la puerta la imagen más tierna se posó frente a mis ojos: mis tres hijos estaban muy dormidos y abrazados los unos a los otros Nessie abrazaba a Marc con su brazo y este igual a ella mientras que Lizzie estaba encima de los dos con sus brazos a cada lado abrazando con un brazo a cada uno.

-AWWW-dijo Bella-son taaan tiernos

-Lo se estas segura que no quieres otro hijo-le dije

-Lo considerare-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-pero aunque me duela debemos despertarles

-Bien ¿lo haces tú o lo hago yo?-le dije

-hazlo tú a ver si te reconocen-me contesto

Me acerque lenta mente a la cama y les empecé a sacudir suavemente por los hombros como no se despertaban los sacudí con más fuerza pero lo único que hicieron fue decir:"5 minutos más" y siguieron durmiendo haci que como no me hacían caso empecé a hacerles casquillas

-JAJAJAJAJA NO, NO, NO MAS YA NOS LEVANTAMOS PERO NO MAS POR FAVOR-decían entre risas

Cuando los deje en paz me volvieron a ver fijamente como analizándome hasta que Nessie hizo una pregunta muy buena

-Mmm oigan ¿papá no tenía anoche los ojos verde esmeralda?-dijo a sus hermanos dudosa

-Sí creo que si-dijeron a la vez

-Bueno me han lastimado ya ni siquiera recuerdan a su padre-dije haciéndome el herido-vamos cariño veo que aquí no nos extrañaron en nada y nosotros esforzándonos por venirlo a rescatar

Me pare de la cama y camine hacia la puerta en ese momento los niños que se quedaron como en shock vieron a Bella y después a mí al momento un foco se prendió en sus cabezas y gritaron al unísono:

-MAMÁ, PAPÁ-y vinieron corriendo a nosotros-los hemos extrañado-dijeron otra vez

-Y nosotros a ustedes mis niños no saben lo preocupados que estábamos-le dijo Bella

-Pero donde este papá, digo Edward, digo bueno nuestro papá del pasado-dijo Marc

-Mmmm bueno digamos que vinimos y tocamos la puerta yo estaba delante y me vio en shock luego salió su padre de un lado y como ya saben lo gallina que es este Edward no es la excepción así que se desmayó ahora está en la sala-les dijo

-Típico de papá-dijeron todos

-Oigan solo fue la impresión-trate de defenderme

-Claro como cuando viste la cucaracha y gritaste como niña-dijo Marc

-O cuando…-empezó a decir Nessie pero la corte

-Mejor no lo digas gracias por su apoyo-les dije sarcástico

-Papi-me dijo mi pequeña Lizzie llamando mi atención-yo creo que eres muy valiente

-Ven ella si sabe por eso es mi princesita-le dije

-Aunque la tema a las cucarachas, moscas, grillos-dijo enumerando-o y a mamá, la tía Allie, la tía Rose y a la Abu Esme y al Abu Charlie aun así sigue siendo muy valiente-dijo

-Mmm si gracias por la ayuda bebé-dije mientras veía a Nessie, Marc y Bella riéndose-oigan mejor dejen de reírse a mi costa y vamos a ver si hacemos reaccionar a mi otro yo.

-Jajaja bien jajaja-y se seguían riendo yo solo rodé los ojos y fui camino a la sala a esperarlos

-Ya lo siento cariño pero fue muy gracioso-dijo Bella-mejor tratemos de hacerte reaccionar

-Bien-dije todavía un poco enojado

-Lo siento amor te amo-me dijo y me dio un beso

-Mmm sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo-le dije con una sonrisa-yo también te amo-y le di otro beso-bien voy a buscar un poco de alcohol ya vuelvo

Salí de la sala y entre a la cocina empecé a buscar el pequeño botiquín que siempre teníamos en casa en caso de alguna emergencia lo encontré donde siempre solía estar saque un pequeño pedazo de algodón y lo unte con alcohol volví a la sala y le di el algodón a Bella que estaba sentada a una orilla del sofá de tres piezas

-Gracias cariño-me dijo

Empezó a pasar el algodón por debajo de la nariz pasaron aproximadamente 2 minutos hasta que empezó a reaccionar hasta que abrió los ojos y se topó con nuestras miradas pero cuando vio a Bella se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que los niños interrumpieron

-Papá estas bien-dijeron me dio un poco de celos pero al momento se me pasaron ya que es normal que igual le quieran ya que somos la misma persona

-Si pero ¿qué paso?-pregunto

-Bueno nuestros papas lograron venir para llevarnos de vuelta a casa pero cuando viste a papá al parecer te desmayaste y te trajeron a el sofá luego nos fueron a buscar a nosotros y aquí estamos-dijo Lizzie sin parar a respirar

-Bueno siento haberme desmayado pero fue la impresión no siempre abres la puerta y te encuentras con alguien igual a ti en la puerta

-Bien no hay problema pero debemos hablar sobre cómo es que llegaron aquí ciertos niños-dije dándoles una mirada y escuche sus pensamientos

"Oh, oh estamos en problemas otra vez"


	9. Chapter 9: Carlisle Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a S. Meyer solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Carlisle Cullen**

**Edward del pasado POV**

Me despertó un fuerte olor a alcohol cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un lugar mullido pero no reconocía el lugar hasta que enfoque bien la vista y me ubique me encontraba acostado en el sofá de la sala.

Cuando vi a mí alrededor me topé con los niños pero cuando vi al ángel me le quede viendo.

Creí que había sido un sueño en el que me encontré con ella a la entrada de la casa pero no sus cabellos parecían resplandecer a la luz de la mañana era hermosa y parecía un ángel caído del cielo solo le faltan las alas.

La mire fijamente tratando de descifrar que es este sentimiento tan extraño nunca lo había sentido con nadie no era el cariño que sentía por mi madre ni el cariño fraternal que tenía por Clara-aunque ella quisiera que fuera otro tipo de cariño-esto nunca lo había sentido hasta que recordé algo que me había dicho mi padre tiempo atrás

**Flash Back**

_Era una mañana de verano mi madre había salido hacia el mercado para comprar todo lo necesario para la cena de navidad._

_Papá estaba en su despacho tratando de ponerse al día con unos casos que tenía para poder tener el día 24 libre y pasar el día como una familia._

_Yo estaba concentrado tocando el piano y pensando como quería que fuera mi futuro._

_Siempre quise y he querido ser un soldado ese ha sido siempre mi sueño aunque mi padre quiere que sigua sus pasos como abogado y mi madre desea que me case y le dé nietos eso nunca ha estado en mis planes hasta que el día de ayer me puse a pensar en el matrimonio de mis padres._

_Si en algún momento me casaba y desistía de mi sueño entonces seria porque estaba enamorado de mi esposa esa sería la única manera. _

_Tendría que ser un matrimonio como el de mis padres donde se vea el cariño y el respeto y que aun con el paso del tiempo no se acabara esa chispa que los llevo a estar juntos._

_Entonces me hice una pregunta._

_¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado y que es lo que sientes?_

_En ese momento me levante decidido de la banquilla del piano y me dirigí hacia el despacho de mi padre cuando llegue toque la puerta suavemente espere unos segundos y desde adentro se escuchó un suave "adelante" de mi padre._

_Cuando entre a la habitación me encontré a mi padre detrás de su escritorio de caoba con unos papeles en las manos cuando levanto la vista y me vio una sonrisa apareció en su cara y me dijo_

_-¿Anthony-me llama así para no confundirse-hijo que pasa?_

_-Nada malo papá nada más tenía una duda que quizá tú me puedas responder_

_-Claro dime_

_-Mira estaba pensando… mientras tocaba el piano sobre… tu sabes…-empecé a ponerme un poco nervioso y a pasarme la mano por el cabello repetidas veces-co…como es que bueno tu sabes…_

_-Anthony nada más ve al grano y dime que quieres saber-dijo interrumpiéndome_

_Tome una respiración profunda y le dije_

_-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de mamá?_

_Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos entonces empezó a hablar._

_-Un día iba paseando por el parque tratando de pensar en cómo resolver unos de los casos más difíciles de mi carrera como abogado cuando iba caminando distraído y choque contra una joven era la joven más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida su piel pálida, una mejillas sonrosadas, ese largo cabello color cobre, pero lo que más me dejo anonadado; unos hermosos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas hermosos desde ese momento supe que mi vida no iba a ser igual nunca más la empecé a cortejar pero desde ese día supe que me había enamorado fue amor a primera vista._

_-¿Pero que sentías para saberlo?-le insistí_

_-Tu corazón se acelera, te pones nervioso y otras cosas hacia pero cuando llegue el momento tú lo sabrás-me dijo_

**Fin Flash Back**

La verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Me enamore.

De alguien que ni siquiera sé quién es.

Pero no me dio tiempo de seguir pensando ya que los niños me estaban llamando.

-Papá estas bien-dijeron

-Si pero ¿qué paso?-pregunte

-Bueno nuestros papas lograron venir para llevarnos de vuelta a casa pero cuando viste a papá al parecer te desmayaste y te trajeron a el sofá luego nos fueron a buscar a nosotros y aquí estamos-dijo Lizzie sin parar a respirar

Así que la mujer que está ahí es su madre y al parecer mi futura esposa.

Pero en este momento me hacia una pregunta como mi vida pudo cambiar de un momento a otro.

Primero llegan tres niños diciendo ser mis hijos.

Luego me cuentan una retorcida historia que-increíblemente-termino creyendo

Ahora llega otro yo con una mujer que me enamoro a primera vista.

Y por último me desmayo apenas abro la puerta.

Pero tengo que dar una excusa no puedo quedar como una gallina así que dije:

-Bueno siento haberme desmayado pero fue la impresión no siempre abres la puerta y te encuentras con alguien igual a ti en la puerta

-Bien no hay problema pero debemos hablar sobre cómo es que llegaron aquí ciertos niños-dijo mi otro yo

Cuando vi la cara de los niños me di cuenta de que ellos creían que estaban en problemas.

-Bien estamos esperando-dijo el ángel

-Mmm bueno quizás solo quizás nos aburrimos-empezó Nessie

.Quizás solo quizás jugáramos a las escondidas-dijo Marc nervioso

-Y quizás solo quizás yo haya encontrado una capsula, quizás peleamos y quizás por error llegamos aquí-termino Lizzie aún más nerviosa

Con tantos quizás me maree

-Entonces quizás solo quizás estén castigados mínimo toda su vida-dijo mi otro yo

-NO quítale el quizás están castigados por el resto de sus vidas-dijo el ángel

-Pero mamá…-empezó a quejarse Marc pero lo interrumpí

-Esperen, esperen, no estoy entendiendo nada ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Uff todavía no lo has captado-dijo el ángel-a ver dime ¿alguno te es familiar?

Los mire por un largo rato tratando de ver a quien se me parecían tenia ciertas dudas sobre quienes eran pero si no se preguntan nunca se van a responder ¿cierto?

-A ver dime ¿te somos familiares?-me dijo el hombre parecido a mi

-Mmm veamos-dije-tu-dije señalando al ángel-te pareces a Lizzie solo cambian los ojos y tu-dije señalando al hombre-te pareces a Marc y a mi eres muy parecido por lo que deduzco que ustedes son los padres de los niños y si es cierto lo que me dicen tu eres yo en el futuro-termine

-Bien inteligente, miedoso, pero inteligente-dijo el ángel burlón

-Oye no soy miedoso-dijimos yo y el hombre al mismo tiempo

-Bien, bien solo decía

Aaah esa voz de ángel pero quiero dejar de decirle ángel haci que voy a preguntar sus nombres

-Pero ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Bueno yo soy Isabella Cullen dime Bella-dijo el ángel que ahora sé que es Bella le queda perfecto ese nombre

-Y creo que el mío ya lo sabes-dijo el hombre

-Si es Edward-le respondí

Pero voltea a ver a Bella y soltando toda la galantería que me enseñaron desde joven dije

-Gusto en conocerla bella dama-le tome su delicada mano y bese el torso de esta

-Oye que está casada lo sabes ¿cierto?-dijo el otro Edward en plan celoso

-Si conmigo-le afirme

-Bueno aunque deberías pedirle consejos o acordarte de estas acciones cariño-le dijo Bella

-Oye él es yo así que soy igual de romántico-le respondió

-Si pero te recuerdo que tu primera reacción al verme fue alejarte de mí como si apestara-le dije ella

-No es cierto estaba tratando de controlarme para no saltarte a la yugular y matarte-respondió el

Bella iba a replicar otra vez cuando tocaron la puerta todos nos volvimos a ver yo estaba muy preocupado por quien era ya que si descubrían que aquí había otra persona igual a mí lo más probable es que no lleven a hacernos estudios médicos ya que todos saben que yo no tengo un gemelo ni nada por el estilo.

-Escóndanse a mientras yo veo quien es-les dije

-Bien ven vamos a la habitación-le dijo Edward 2-ya que yo soy el 1 además de que soy más guapo obvio-.

-Si vayan ahí mientras yo miro quienes los niños si se pueden quedar ya que todos los han visto ya

-Bien nos avisas-dijo Bella

Ellos salieron caminando hacia la habitación mientras los niños se iban acomodar en los sillones de la sala.

Cuando estuve seguro de que Edward 2 y Bella no estaba a la vista me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla me encontré con un hombre no pasaba de los 30 y tantos rubio, piel tan pálida como la de Edward y Bella y unos ojos ámbar iguales a los de ellos lo cierto es que se parecían mucho pero no sé quién es.

-Buenos días soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen-se presento

-Buenos días Edward Masen –lo salude

-Señor Masen vengo para poder hacer la revisión por la gripe española quería saber si su familia está de acuerdo con esto la verdad es obligatorio pero no me gusta hacer una revisión sin el debido consentimiento-me dijo

-Bueno por mí no hay problema pero debe haberlo con mi madre y padre pero no se encuentran en este momento-le respondí

-Oh de acuerdo cuando y a qué hora puedo regresar-me dijo

-Mañana a las 9:30

-Perfecto señor Masen

-Dígame Edward por favor el señor Masen es mi padre

-Bien Edward nos vemos mañana y gracias

-Con gusto nos vemos Dr.

Cuando el Doctor Cullen se fue me dirigí hacia el cuarto para llamar a Edward 2 y Bella

Cuando estábamos en la sala me entro una duda y quería saber si ellos lo sabían

-Si lo sabemos-dijo Edward 2

-¿Cómo…-empecé a decir pero me volvió a interrumpir

-¿Sabes lo que somos?-me pregunto en cambio

-Vampiros-le dije

-Exacto algunos vampiros tenemos poderes especiales el mío es leer las mentes-me explico

Yo volví a ver a Bella para preguntarle si ella tenía poderes también pero antes de hacer la pregunta ella respondió

-Si yo también tengo

-¿Cómo supiste?¿tú también…-iba a preguntarle si leía la mente pero me volvió a interrumpir

-No solo eres muy predecible-me dijo-mi poder es volver a revivir recuerdos yo sola o con otra persona-me explico-y también tengo un escudo mental y físico

-Ohh el Dr. Cullen es parecido a ustedes él también es un…-no termine la frase ya que ellos me respondieron

-Si es un Vampiro-

Wow mi mundo cada vez está más loco un vampiro Doctor que más falta.

¿Una bandada de vampiros tratando de matarnos?

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero voy a subir un capitulo más en el próximo les diré porque me tarde tanto**


	10. Chapter 10: Intruso y ¿Quien es esta?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a S. Meyer solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**Capitulo9: Intruso y ¿Quien es esta?**

**Carlisle POV**

Hacia solo un momento que había dejado la casa de los Masen luego de haber hablado con Edward Masen hijo.

Cuando iba saliendo de la propiedad logre escuchar una pequeña palabra desde dentro de la casa que me dejo petrificado.

-Ohh el Dr. Cullen es parecido a ustedes él también es un…-dijo el joven Masen pero no termino de realizar la pregunta cuando una voz lo interrumpió

-Si es un Vampiro-dijo una voz de mujer

Pero qué demonios quienes eran los que están ahí dentro y que saben que es lo que soy.

Si los Vulturi se enteran va a ser terrible ya que no puede haber ningún humano que sepa nuestro secreto.

Me arrime un poco a la casa para poder escuchar un poco de la conversación y tratar de averiguar cuantas personas hay dentro de la casa.

-…debemos planear como volver-decía una voz de hombre

-Si pero tú crees que la maquina o capsula este en el mismo lugar-dijo la voz de mujer otra vez

-Según el manual si a no ser que por algún motivo la maquina se vaya hacia algún lugar que no sea donde llegamos-dijo la voz de hombre otra vez

-Oigan pero como supieron dónde estaba la capsula y como usarla-dijo una voz infantil

-Bueno llegamos desesperados donde René por Edward no se podía comunicar mentalmente con Marc…-dijo la mujer

Pero esperen como se iba a poder comunicar con ese tal Marc…

-Esperen ¿cómo que no se podían comunicar?-dijo el joven Masen

-Es que Marc puede leer mentes pero solo si él lo desea no como yo que oiga las voces y no las puedo controlar pero como yo soy su padre tenemos como una especie de conexión donde yo puedo ver lo que él hace-explico el hombre-pero cuando lo intente lo que me encontré fue como con una pared que no podía traspasar entonces le dije a Bella y salimos rápidamente hacia la casa de René-

-Cuando llegamos encontramos a mi madre desesperada por que no sabía dónde se habían metido ustedes estaban muy asustada así que apenas volvamos le deben pedirle una disculpa-dijo severa la mujer

-Si mamá-dijeron unas voces a la vez

-Bueno sigamos-dijo el hombre-luego de calmar un poco a René empezamos a buscar por toda la casa hasta que llegamos al tercer piso y encontramos un pequeño rastro del aroma de ustedes entonces encontramos la rampa

-Cuando entramos a la rampa vimos la puerta y nos llevó hacia el lugar donde estaba la capsula donde los vimos a ustedes hablando con Edward pero lo que nos extraño era que este Edward tenia los ojos verde esmeralda

-Entonces salimos y le dijimos a René que ustedes nos habían llamado ya que estaban perdidos e íbamos a recogerlos –dijo el hombre

-Nos fuimos de caza y planeamos que íbamos a hacer en la noche volvimos a casa de René para averiguar qué era lo que había pasado y como hacíamos para venir aquí empezamos a buscar algún manual de instrucciones o algo por el estilo y lo encontramos después de micho buscar cuando supimos cómo usarla regresamos y henos aquí

Que historia más extraña que será lo que ocultan estas personas

Trate de acercarme más para ver qué pasaba ya que distinguía 4 corazones pero 3 de ellos latían más deprisa como si estuvieran asustados pero el cuarto se mantenía tranquilo a un ritmo normal

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la ventana estaba tan concentrado en ello que no vi unos barriles entonces choque contra estos causando un gran ruido

-¿Que fue eso?

-No lo sé vamos a ver niños y Edward quédense aquí

Al escuchar eso Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos baje la velocidad de la carrera.

Por suerte no me atraparon y logre escapar justo a tiempo.

Pero quede muy intrigado sobre esa historia de la que estaban hablando más le da maquina o capsula como la llamaron ellos.

Pero mi ética me dice que debo ofrecer mi ayuda y advertirles sobre los Vulturi ya que si se enteraban no quería ni imaginarme que podía suceder.

Se los advertiría mañana cuando visite de nuevo la casa Masen.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estábamos hablando sobre qué fue lo que hicimos para llegar hasta aquí cuando un ruido extraño llego hasta nuestros oídos.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Edward

-No lo sé vamos a ver, niños y Edward quédense aquí

Edward y yo salimos corriendo hasta donde provenía el ruido pero cuando llegamos no había nadie recorrimos todo el alrededor pero no había nadie más por el perímetro de la casa así que nos reunimos de nuevo en donde había sido provocado el ruido.

-¿No encontraste nada?-dijo Edward

-No y ¿tu?

-Nada ni un pequeño rastro quizás si buscamos desde aquí encontraremos algo-me propuso.

-Bien

Empezamos a olfatear en todo el alrededor de las latas hasta que Edward dijo

-Encontré algo

Cuando escuche esto corrí hasta donde se encontraba Edward y empecé a olfatear con Edward y me inundo un olor conocido pero no lograba identificarlo bien así que me volví hacia Edward para preguntarle si él sabía de quien era ese aroma

-¿Reconoces de quien es este olor?-le pregunte

-Si-dijo y se quedó en silencio como pensando

-¿Y?-le dije

-Y ¿Qué?-me dijo.

-¿De quién es el olor?

-¿No lo reconoces?-me dijo entre burlón y asombrado

-¿No?-pero más que afirmación sonó como es una pregunta

-Estás perdiendo tu toque amor-me dijo burlándose

-Sí, sí, si nada más dime de quien es el aroma-le demande más que pedir

-Bueno pero no te enojes* jajaja-dijo riéndose

-Jajaja eres tan gracioso cariño-le dije con voz melosa-tan gracioso que si no me dices te voy a poner en celibato por 1 década mínimo

Apenas dije estas palabras él paro de reírse y trago grueso porque sabía que estaba hablando enserio

-Bueno el olor es de…-empezó y sé que do en silencio

-Edward-dije amenazadoramente

-Es de Carlisle

Con razón se me hizo el olor conocido pero no es igual al olor que yo recuerdo de Carlisle en un poco diferente como menos dulce o no sé qué es lo que le hace falta pero es diferente así que mejor le pregunte a Edward para salir de la duda

-Oye Edward ¿porque el aroma de Carlisle es diferente al que yo conozco y recuerdo?

-Porque en estos tiempo Carlisle no tenía a Esme-

-¿Y?

-Dios dame paz-dijo exasperado-que al no tener pareja y no mantener relaciones con nadie su olor cambia

-Oh pero ¿no te preocupa lo que él haya escuchado de nuestra conversación?

-No Carlisle no va a salir corriendo a decirle a los Vulturi y si escucho nuestra conversación lo más probable es que trate de hablar con nosotros y ayudarnos-dijo Edward

-Bueno nos vendría bien la ayuda de una mente brillante-le dije

-Oye y ¿yo que? ¿No soy una mente brillante? ¿O qué?-me dijo ofendido

-Buueno-le dije

-Oye-se quejo

-Es broma bebé eres una de las personas más brillantes que conozco-le dije cariñosamente y dándole un pequeño beso

-Lo sé pero vamos adentro para decirle a los demás que fue lo que encontramos-me dijo

Asentí con la cabeza y le tome la mano que me ofrecía para empezar a caminar a paso humano en dirección de la casa.

Cuando entramos vimos una escena muy graciosa ya que el otro Edward estaba siendo detenido por los niños no sé porque motivo pero era muy gracioso ya que Lizzie estaba agarrando sus manos Marc estaba sentado encima de su tronco y Nessie en sus piernas mientras él se revolcaba como un gusano tratando de soltarse

-¿Qué pasa?-les dije

-Él trato de irse detrás de ustedes entonces lo agarramos-dijo Marc

-¿Cuánto les costó agarrarlo?-les pregunte de nuevo

-Aproximadamente 30 segundos-me dijo Nessie

-Mmm así de debilucho y quería pertenecer al ejercito-me burle

-Bien dejen de burlarse y mejor quítense de encima para poder sentarme y que cuenten quien era el intruso-se quejó el Edward del pasado

-Bueno quien andaba rondando por aquí era Carlisle pero cuando llegamos al lugar donde boto las latas ya había desparecido-les dijo tranquilamente Edward

-Y ¿no le preocupas que el pudiera escuchar algo de la conversación?-dijo Edward intranquilamente

Bueno la verdad es que se me confunden así que desde ahora voy a numerarlos Edward mi esposo será el Edward 1 y el Edward del pasado será el 2.

Pero tenía que responder la pregunta del Edward 2 así que…

-No, no, nos preocupa ya que lo más probable es que si escucho le entre curiosidad por saber que es y quiera tratar de ayudarnos.

-Bien-respondió

Entramos en un apacible silencio cada quien metido en sus pensamientos solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento.

Cuando llevábamos aproximadamente 5 minutos en esta posición llamaron al timbre todos no pusimos alerta sobre quien era hasta que vi a Edward 1 tensarse y me pareció extraño al parecer el otro Edward también lo noto ya que pregunto

-¿Quién es?

-Mmm bueno creo que esto será un problema para ti ya que yo estaré escondido

-¿Quién es?-volvió a preguntar

-Clara-le respondió

-Diablos como me la puedo sacar de encima-más que pregunta fue un comentario para el mismo

-Bueno tengo una idea-dijo Edward

-¿Cuál?-dijimos todos

-Bueno Bella podría hacerse pasar por tu "novia" y está aquí ya que tú quieres presentársela a mamá como tu prometida-propuso

Cuando dijo esto lo vi extrañada ya que Edward es una de las personas más celosas que conozco

-Amor ¿estás seguro? ¿No te pondrás celoso?-le dije dudosa

-No él es yo así que no veo por qué-me respondió con calma

-Bien vete-dijo Edward 2 cuando se hubo ido me miro y dijo-¿lista?

Asentí y él se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la abrió lo único que vi fue un borrón de cabello rubio encima de Edward y a la que el repudio súper rápido

-Eddie-dijo con voz chillona iba a decir algo más cuando yo hice acto de presencia aclarándome la garganta-¿Quién es esta?-dio despectivamente

Y a esta qué diablos le pasa

-Esta es mi prometida-le dijo Edward acercándose a mí

-¿¡QUE!?-grito horrorizada

Este iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

***Esta frase es usada en un programa de televisión llamado el chavo del 8**

**Hola!**

**De verdad siento mucho la tardanza he tenido muchos trabajos y exámenes en el cole y no he podido escribir casi nada pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les haiga gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios o recomendaciones. **

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
